


Skaikru Medicine

by Imao



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Lexa (The 100), Canon Universe, Clexa Week, F/F, Fluff, Menstruation, Sex, Smut, Spooning, Top Clarke Griffin, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imao/pseuds/Imao
Summary: Lexa is experiencing period cramps and Clarke tries a remedy of her own to ease the pain.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 206





	Skaikru Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first fanfic on here! It involves Clexa and period sex… although the period part is not too graphic, I’d rather warn you so you can leave now if you don’t want to read it :) Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! Do not hesitate to review, it’s always appreciated! Also please forgive any eventual mistakes, I am not a native speaker.

Clarke climbed up the marble steps, headed to the Commander’s quarters where she had spent most of her time during the past weeks. She had decided to stay in Polis despite the blockade that had been put in place around Arkadia, although Octavia and Bellamy hadn’t been too happy with her choice. She knew they would understand eventually. They needed one of them to represent Skaikru at the council and to advocate for their interests, a responsibility Clarke had been more than willing to endorse if it meant that she’d get to stay with Lexa. When she reached the top of the spiraling staircase, Clarke knocked twice at the Commander’s door before walking in. The heavy wooden panel creaked when she pushed it, but Clarke didn’t even pay attention to it anymore; Lexa’s room had become a familiar place for her. It was dimly lit, with large windows obscured by drapes and a large number of candles. The flickering flames gave the atmosphere an orange glow, similar to a permanent sunset, and Clarke reveled in the feeling of safety and comfort they provided.

Her eyes instinctively scanned the room in search of the Commander and found her sat on the bed with a book in her lap and her back propped up against some of the fur pillows. Clarke smiled when she noticed Lexa was wearing her black nightdress, the one with the thin straps and the slit that uncovered her leg. It was so different from the hard leather and thick material that made up her Heda attire and Clarke thought it showed another side of her, the one side she was so adamant in keeping within the privacy of these walls. The Commander closed her book when she spotted Clarke and motioned for her to join her on the bed. The blonde sat next to her after planting a soft kiss on her lips.

‘ _How was your day?_ ’ The Commander asked, reaching for Clarke’s hand and absent-mindedly tracing patterns on it with her index finger.

‘ _Oh, you know, the usual. I got some news from my mom by one of your guards who was patrolling around Arkadia today._ ’ She replied.

‘ _How is she?_ ’

‘ _Doing her best. The council is working something out to depose Pike. I miss them all so much._ ’ Clarke sighed.

She rested her head against Lexa’s shoulder and stared at the opposite wall where the candles were creating funny shadows. Lexa’s hand reached around her, pulling her closer and stroking her hair affectionately, her fingers playing with Clarke’s blonde locks.

‘ _I know that. You know I can arrange for one of my guards to escort you to the blockade for a quick visit if you want to._ ’

Clarke tipped the Commander’s chin towards her to place a kiss on her lips. She was grateful for Trikru’s trust and hospitality; she had everything she needed here and she had been fully aware of the consequences when she had chosen to stay. Going back before the blockade ended was out of the question: if she dared to show up in Arkadia, her mother and her friends would never let her leave a second time, and Pike’s men would want her locked up. Besides, she had political matters to tend to in Polis, and she had Lexa now. She looked up at the Commander by her side, not failing to notice the pallor of her face. Her cheeks were not sporting her habitual warrior streaks and her hair was down which gave her a softer, youthful look.

‘ _Are you alright?_ ’ Clarke asked in concern. ‘ _You look unwell-_ ‘

She saw the muscles clench in her jaw as though she were gritting her teeth. Lexa dismissed Clarke’s worry with a shrug.

‘ _It’s nothing_.’ She said, and then added after a short silence ‘ _I’m with nature right now, that is all._ ’

It took a few seconds for Clarke to register what she meant, as she still was not too acquainted with the grounders’ vernacular.

‘ _You’re with wh-_ ‘ she repeated, a baffled expression on her face. But soon it dawned on her and she gave Lexa a look of understanding. ‘ _Oh. Are you in pain?_ ’

‘ _Only a little._ ’ But by the way she shifted uncomfortably on the bed, Clarke could tell that it was more than that.

‘ _Come on, let me._ ’ Clarke said as she scooted over, taking the book from her hands and putting it away.

The Commander raised her eyebrows and gave her a questioning look to which Clarke replied by simply helping her lie down onto her stomach in the center of the bed.

‘ _Where?_ ’ She asked.

Lexa gestured towards her lower back and her shoulders, and Clarke gladly obliged, straddling the back of the Commander’s thighs and getting to work, gently massaging Lexa’s lower back through the thin fabric of her nightgown. She could feel the muscles tense under her touch but soon enough they relaxed as Clarke’s knuckles ground into her skin, undoing the knots. Lexa rested her head against the furs, with her face tilted to the side and her eyes closed. The blonde had had enough occasions of practicing her massage skills on the Ark, where access to painkillers was restricted, and she had become quite good at it. Despite the clothing that separated her fingertips from Lexa’s skin, Clarke could still enjoy the softness of her, and the way the flimsy material hugged the small of her back now that she was lying down. She sighed with contentment when Clarke’s thumbs started rubbing circles just above the slope of her backside.

Lexa’s hips and her toned thighs were already among Clarke’s favorite things about the Commander’s body. Her eyes came first on the list though. She thought they were the most beautiful green eyes she’d ever seen, and it was a shame Lexa had them closed at that moment. Those eyes could deliver thunderous glares and icy cold looks during the day but they were also capable of being loving and soft, even though it was only for her.

After a few minutes of working her fingers in different patterns and spots on Lexa’s lower back, Clarke felt the Commander’s muscles tense once again as she shifted on the bed to face her with her upper body propped on her elbows.

‘ _Better?_ ’ Clarke asked, smoothing down the wrinkles on the Commander’s nightgown at the hips –she couldn’t help it.

‘ _A little, thank you._ ’ She responded with a grateful smile. ‘ _Could you ask my healer to bring me my night potion? He knows which one. I should take it before the pain comes back or I won’t be able to sleep._ ’

Clarke nodded but just as she was about to get off the bed, she changed her mind.

‘ _I may have a better solution_ ’ She said, grinning broadly to Lexa. ‘ _Something less conventional but it will work just as well._ ’

‘ _Do you have Skaikru medicine with you?_ ’ Lexa asked, raising a questioning eyebrow, and Clarke almost laughed out loud at the Commander’s enduring innocence given the fact that they had already shared a bed and then some more than a couple of times.

‘ _Well- not exactly._ ’

Clarke’s right hand landed on Lexa’s ankle and slowly ghosted its way upwards on her calf and under the nightgown, stopping only to rest on her inner thigh. She sprawled her palm possessively against the warm and tender flesh, rubbing slow circles with her thumb a few inches away from the fabric of her underwear. Lexa’s breath hitched in her throat at the touch.

‘ _I was thinking about something more like this._ ’ The blonde said. Clarke’s voice came out lower than she had intended it to. Her blue eyes met Lexa’s confused greens and she added ‘ _If you want._ ’

A look of realization hit Lexa’s face at these words, and she blushed furiously; it didn’t happen often, and Clarke reveled in those moments of vulnerability in the Commander. Jade irises widened as she sat up in the bed, scanning Clarke’s face as though she were making sure the proposition was genuine.

‘ _Clarke… I told you I was- does it not bother you?_ ’ Lexa stuttered, her voice a mere rasp.

‘ _It doesn’t, if you want to. I’ve seen my share of blood you know, they don’t call me Wanheda for nothing._ ’ Clarke winked, taking Lexa’s hand into her own.

The Commander seemed to relax a little at the touch and sighed before slowly lowering herself back down onto the bed with a soft laugh, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s. The blonde leant down for a kiss, running the tip of her tongue against Lexa’s lower lip until she opened her mouth just enough to let her in. Clarke’s left hand was supporting her weight while the other buried itself in the other woman’s long brown tresses, and she moaned into the kiss when she felt sharp teeth nibble gently at her lip. They stayed that way, their tongues rediscovering one another in soft, loving strokes, until they ran out of air. Lexa was the first one to pull back with a shuddering breath; her jaw was trembling and her cheeks were flushed with heat.

The sight of the Commander’s widened pupils and swollen lips stirred a pleasant turmoil in the pit of Clarke’s stomach, which she did her best to ignore. Slowly, she lowered herself over Lexa until their bodies connected and she could feel the warmth emanating from her, even through her clothes. It was exquisite how they just fit perfectly against each other, Clarke thought.

‘ _Clarke-_ ‘ Lexa whined, and the blonde was reminded of the task at hand.

She buried her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck to plant a trail of hot kisses from her ear to her clavicle, enjoying the saltiness of her skin and lingering here and there on some old battle scars. The Commander sighed, her hands slipping under Clarke’s jacket to roam across her back before settling at the back of her head to play with her hair. Lexa’s touch spurred her on, and she continued her way down the Commander’s body, stopping at her shoulders to taste and nip at the skin before settling on her chest. Clarke sucked lightly at the swell of Lexa’s breasts, travelling lower until she was met with the hem of her nightdress. She tugged slightly at the neckline until she had full access to her small, round breasts. Goosebumps appeared on bare skin, and Clarke was quick to cover them in wet kisses, her hot tongue tasting every inch of Lexa’s chest. Clarke’s mouth lingered around the right nipple while her hand was pinching lightly at the other one, and the Commander whimpered, arching into the touch.

Clarke paused for a few seconds, her lips still closed around Lexa’s nipple, and looked up to see that she had closed her eyes and thrown her head back into the fur pillow. She shifted above her to slip one of her legs between Lexa’s, letting her thigh rub nonchalantly against her center through the nightdress. The Commander let out a shaky breath and opened her eyes to look down at Clarke. Her eyes were as dark as Clarke had ever seen them, and they seemed to plead for more. The blonde obliged, rotating her hips to create more friction with her thigh. She used one hand to lift the Commander’s nightdress above her chest before leaning down again to suck at the soft skin under her breasts. She descended upon her flat stomach, slowly kissing her way down her ribs and grazing her nails along her sides.

She could tell Lexa was becoming restless, as she had started moving her hips as well, humping Clarke’s thigh in a desperate search for more stimulation. Her breathing was ragged and heavy.

‘ _Beja, Clarke…_ ’ She panted, her voice hoarse and breathy.

The blonde almost let out a moan. The Commander speaking Trig when she was at her most vulnerable had a way of doing that to her. Not wanting to deny her the release she had promised any longer, Clarke sat back on her knees to slide Lexa’s underwear down her legs. The Commander’s thighs were trembling in anticipation and Clarke wasted no time bringing her hand to where she needed it the most. She palmed Lexa’s center, feeling the burning hot skin. Slowly, she ran the tip of a finger between her folds and hummed appreciatively at the extra wetness. Lexa’s hips bucked of their own accord when Clarke’s index finger brushed against her clit, and the Commander glanced down with a look that was half embarrassment and half eagerness.

Clarke looked at her bloody finger and felt surprisingly aroused at the prospect of doing something so filthy but so right. She knew how unsettling it must be for Lexa to give herself to her completely and without restraint, and she also knew how vulnerable the Commander could be in such an intimate setting. She looked up, locking eyes with Lexa and smiling softly.

‘ _Is this okay?_ ’ She asked, because she didn’t want to do anything that might make her uncomfortable.

The Commander nodded, her eyelids fluttering.

‘ _Yes._ ’ She breathed out, and Clarke thought she could hear the thumping of her heart. ‘ _Please, go on._ ’

Lexa’s head fell back into the bed and Clarke did as she was told. She parted the other woman’s thighs slightly to give herself more access to her center, and focused on making her feel good. She brought two fingers between Lexa’s legs, sliding them through her folds a couple of times to coat them in fluids before probing her entrance. She pushed and slid in easily until she was sheathed knuckle-deep in her wet heat, and began moving them in and out at a slow pace. She curled her fingers into her front wall when she was halfway out, knowing the exact spot that made the Commander weak. As expected, Lexa whimpered and her hips began to meet Clarke’s thrusts, desperate for her to go deeper and faster. The blonde smirked and leaned down to press a trail of kisses on her stomach while her hand continued to work between her legs.

Clarke’s lips brushed against Lexa, lingering against the soft skin just below her belly button. She could feel the heat radiating off her and the muscles of her lower abdomen clenching hard each time she curled her fingers inside her, and it made her own arousal a little harder to ignore. The Commander’s hips were grinding against Clarke’s hand in an attempt to quicken the pace, but the blonde pinned them back down into the mattress, not wanting to disrupt the rhythm she had going. Instead, she brought her thumb around Lexa’s clit, brushing against the hard bundle of nerves in time with her thrusts.

‘ _Clarke-_ ’ She panted as she threw her arm over her face to hide the redness of her cheeks. ‘ _More._ ’

Clarke took Lexa’s wrist to pull her arm away from her face, and she leaned down for a kiss, sucking at her bottom lip and tugging slightly before pulling back, just inches away from the Commander’s face. The tips of their noses were almost touching and blue eyes dove into deep greens without blinking.

‘ _I want to see you, Heda._ ’ Clarke said as she eased a third finger inside her and started moving faster.

Lexa let out a shuddering moan and her eyes rolled back at the pleasure of being stretched a little more. Clarke could feel her exhale sharply against her cheek. Her own hand and Lexa’s inner thighs were coated in fluids and in a moment of clarity, Clarke briefly thought about the mess she was probably making on the fur blankets, but the Commander cried out once again and then she couldn’t care less. Her breathing was becoming erratic, coming out in whimpers and gasps, and strands of hair were sticking to her forehead –the sight was a beautiful mess. Clarke’s fingers pumped harder, still working to stroke that sensitive spot inside her with every thrust while her thumb kept circling her hardened clit and making Lexa’s hips jerk upwards. She leaned down again, bringing her mouth to one of the Commander’s breasts to suck on her nipple at the same time. The Commander’s rib cage was vibrating with her moans and with her increased heartbeat.

‘ _Clarke-_ ‘

Clarke felt a hand on her cheek as Lexa brushed the side of her face with her thumb, sliding under her chin to make her look up. She lifted her head from the valley between Lexa’s breasts, her hand never stopping its movements between her legs.

‘ _Clarke-_ ‘ The Commander choked out again, her lips struggling to form words. ‘ _I’m gonna… I’m gonna-_ ‘

Clarke delivered one particularly hard thrust of her fingers, curling them as deep as they would go and she felt Lexa’s walls clamp hard around her as her whole body arched off the bed in a single motion, arms flexing and gripping the furs as though her life depended on it. She watched as Lexa’s eyes shut tight and her face contorted in pleasure, while doing her best to continue thrusting her fingers at a regular pace despite the contractions of her inner muscles. Clarke stared intently at the Commander the whole time; she did not want to miss a single bit of Lexa’s unraveling.

Seconds later, she fell back into the bed, panting heavily and Clarke gently pulled out her fingers before sliding the Commander’s panties back up her legs. Lexa’s thighs were still trembling with the last spasms of her orgasm as she basked in the aftershocks of her high. She sighed heavily before opening her eyes again to look up at Clarke who was still kneeling between her legs with a grin of satisfaction on her face. Both women remained speechless and just smiled giddily at each other for a moment, until Clarke eventually got off the bed to wash her hands in the adjoining bathroom. When she returned, Lexa was laying on her side on the bed with her head propped up on one hand. The candlelight was dancing against the olive skin of her arms. The blonde quickly joined her, lying down to face her.

‘ _Feeling better?_ ’ She asked with a smile, breaking the silence between them. Lexa nodded.

‘ _Much better._ ’ She said with a sigh of relief. ‘ _I have to admit I had never done this during my bleeding. Is that a common thing for Sky People to do?_ ’

‘ _Not really, no. This was a first for me as well._ ’

She winked at Lexa before pulling her closer to place a kiss on her plump lips. The Commander’s hand buried in Clarke’s hair to graze lightly at her scalp, before turning away from her to allow the blonde to hug her from behind. Clarke’s arm wrapped around Lexa to hold her tightly. She was happy that for once she got to be the big spoon. The Commander hummed softly when Clarke ran her fingers up and down her shoulders, playing with the strap of her nightdress.

‘ _Ai hod yu in, Klark._ ’ Lexa slurred out after a moment, and the blonde could tell that she was dozing off.

‘ _I love you too._ ’ She replied, kissing the back of her neck.

She pulled the other woman in closer, burying her face in brown tresses before falling asleep too.


End file.
